


Stalemate

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Confrontations, Fictober 2020, Fights, Frenemies, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor and the Master find themselves on opposite sides once again.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Kudos: 1





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Just say it."

It was a stalemate like any other; at least, they both liked to make the other think it was. In reality, they both knew they had a trick up their sleeve that would be the undoing of the other.

So really, they _were_ at a stalemate…but neither of them knew it.

“Just say it,” the Doctor said. “This once, before anyone else gets hurt. Just say you’ve lost.”

The Master grinned. “I could say the same to you, Doctor.”

So they went back to staring, both calculating when they should unleash their failsafe. The Doctor wondered if this game would ever end. The Master knew it wouldn’t.


End file.
